Showdown
'''Showdown '''is the fifth episode of Collision: High School. Featuring Faculty * Margaret Armstrong Students * Benny Esto * Bryan Shu * Cameron Hunt * Emily Bell * Ivan Garcia * Kaitlyn Haynes * Jorge Gutierrez * Nancy Le * Payton Mallows * Rose Hill * Victoria Taylor Storyline The dodge ball team meets, where Payton talks about an upcoming game against Winston High School, a impoverished school near MAHS. Payton insists that they will practice from 5 to 9 every day before the game to make sure the team is in tip top shape. Victoria suggests ordering a pizza, as that's what her team did before games at CHS. Payton says carbs are bad for the body and shuts her down. After a training montage showing Payton clearly pushing her players way too far, the game rolls around. Jorge and Benny are having conversation about Payton in Spanish. They both consider quitting the team due to Payton's demanding leadership. Ivan approaches, and joins the conversation, agreeing that Payton is a massive try hard. Rose sees a flyer for homecoming dance, a month away, and realizes nobody has a date. She asks Kaitlyn, Emily and Victoria if they have eyes for anyone, and Emily reveals she was hoping to go with Cameron, but he doesn't even know she exists. Kaitlyn wants to ask out Jorge, but doesn't know how, considering she does not speak Spanish, but Kaitlyn decides to approach him, Benny and Ivan anyways, but she is unable to get Jorge's attention over the loud conversation. Cameron arrives at the school and walks over to Rose, Emily and Victoria. Seeing an opportunity for Emily to ask out Cameron, Rose drags Victoria into the school. Surprised by her friends sudden departure, Emily stutters her way through a offer to homecoming, which Cameron accepts, telling her that she's cute when she's nervous. Emily laughs and the two head into the game. Payton shows up and walks by the guys talking in Spanish, but unbeknownst to them, she understand Spanish perfectly. She begins yelling at them for not appreciating her hard work and leadership, leaving them shocked. Nancy looks around for Bryan, who hasn't shown up yet, and finds him crying in the locker room. Nancy asks why he is upset, and he replies that he practiced so hard but Payton isn't going to let him play because he isn't as good at the game as the others on the team. Nancy tells him that she is sure he would get his chance to shine. The game begins, and the Winston High School team absolutely decimates the MAHS team, who have become exhausted due to the long practices. Payton screams at her team to get it together, but the team continues to get pummeled. The game ends quickly, with the Winston three consecutive victories. Margaret looks at Payton from the stands and shakes her head. The next morning at school, Payton and Victoria are called into the Principals office. Margaret informs Payton that she is off the team and that Victoria is now captain. Payton storms out of the office, while Victoria thanks Margaret for the chance. Category:Collision: High School